ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Xilei
Female|Age = 27 (First Appearance) 3,027 (Currently) |Master(s) = Jun Wuming|Profound Strength = Middle Stage Divine Master Realm|Occupation = Disciple of the Sword Sovereign Four God Children|First Appearance = Chapter 1131|Titles = Sword Princess Wu Lei Sword Sovereign's Successor God Child|image1 =Jun Xilei-0.jpg |Planet = Jasper Heart Sword Pavilion }} Jun Xilei (a.k.a. Sword Princess) is the disciple of the powerful Sword Sovereign, Jun Wuming. Appearance She has an absolutely beautiful face, which also looks indifferent like a clear and deep pool. She is clad in white garments that are even whiter than the cold snow falling all over the place, and has a large sword diagonally on her back. Personality Cold, desolate and aloof. Jun Xilei can be seen as a person who treasures her pride and dignity over her life. As shown in her match against Yun Che during the Profound God Convention, Jun Xilei forcefully pulled out the Sword Sovereign’s renowned Nameless Sword at the brink of defeat, thus neglecting her master’s order and put her own life at risk. Jun Xilei is also portrayed as ruthless when she, out of her grudge against Yun Che, crushed Huo Poyun’s confidence in one strike. Background She is the sole disciple that the Sword Sovereign, Jun Wuming has found in his 50,000 years of life. Her talent is peerless and it is said that she will be the next "Sword Sovereign". Plotline She first appeared with her master, the Sword Sovereign. She ignored everyone from the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect but was a bit surprised at Huo Poyun's strength. After greeting the Realm King of the Snow Song Realm, Mu Xuanyin, she intercepted Yun Che and the others, claiming that she must go first with her master and they had to follow after them. Her master didn't try to stop her nor did he say anything about her behavior. They were going to step on the formation but both of them were intercepted by Mu Xuanyin, who was annoyed at their arrogant and disdainful behavior. Jun Xilei called Mu Xuanyin by her name and said disdainful words, enraging Mu Xuanyin who directly sent a strong slap onto her face, throwing her to the ground in pain and shame. After that, she and her master were about to leave but they were stopped again by Mu Xuanyin who said she must kneel in front of Yun Che. She tried to refuse but Jun Wuming told her to do as Xuanyin said. More than a hundred people were watching that scene, with complete shame, she knelt in front of Mu Xuanyin and Yun Che and left with Jun Wuming. Trivia * She has extremely deep hatred towards Yun Che * She is the youngest of the Four God Children * Mars Gravity had plans to "kill" Yun Wuxin in order to "break" Yun Che. This is where Jun Xilei's Arc would start, But now, after seeing their father and daughter reunion, he, as a father, couldn't write it not matter what. As for Jun Xilei's role, he has to think about it, that's the reason as to why her role might feel too small in the future.WeChat Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Four God Children Category:Enemies Category:Divine Master Realm